Beauty As A Model And Beast As A Delinquent
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: What happened if Oga was a jobless and poor young man who was only interested in fighting? He meets Hilda, a fashion model at a fashion show and he falls for her. She thinks he is just worthless but he has offers something that other people can't.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty As A Model And Beast As A Delinquent**

**A/N This is one of my favorite ideas so far. Please kick back, relax and enjoy the story. Please also read and review.**

Oga Tatsumi was just a jobless young man who never considered much for his education considering he was a delinquent from the bowels of Ishiyama High. Ever day, he would walk around and go looking for jobs but he would always get fired under 24 hours because of his penchant of starting fights or beating people up. His best friend, Furuichi Takayuki was a reformed and successful businessman thanks to his logical and smart thinking skills. Oga's last job was a lowly clerk at some business company which became bankrupt soon after he joined. He only managed to get his first and last paycheck of the month before the company closed down which amounted to just a meager 1500 yen.

" I am running very low in funds right now and I can't be spending every night eating canned baked beans and sardines while taking showers in cold water," he thought grumpily as he looked sorrowfully at the couple of bills left in his worn out wallet. He passed by Tojo's Yakisoba Restaurant and peeped inside. He burned with jealousy as he saw the crowded room filled with customers and Tojo sitting there drinking a glass of sake in a polished three piece suit. Oga decided to try his luck and he went inside the restaurant.

" Hey Tojo. Long time no see. Listen, do you need an extra waiter?" Oga asked hopefully but Tojo just snorted with laughter. " If you are suggesting yourself, you must take me for an idiot. Yes, I do need one but it's not going to be you Oga so just forget it," said Tojo and Oga narrowed his eyes and prepared to punch Tojo but Tojo calmly blocked it and put him in a headlock. " Listen Tatsumi, as a successful restaurant owner, I am through with violence and if you try to cause any more trouble here, I will not hesitate to break your bones and call the police," said Tojo seriously and he released him.

Oga dusted himself and he muttered as all eyes in the restaurant were on him as he made his way out of the restaurant and back onto the cold and uninviting streets of Ishiyama. " Fuck him. Who needs that idiot? I can always ask Himekawa. He owns one big damn company and I am sure he can find me some job," thought Oga and he entered the Tatsuya Company skyscraper building and took the lift up to his office.

Oga knocked on the door and he heard the door slowly open by remote control. " Huh? Oga? I haven't seen you in a while….What are you doing here in my office?" said Himekawa surprised. Oga's eyes bulged as he saw the stacks of paperwork on Himekawa's table but he also caught sight of the stacks of money piled on his leather couch.

" I am jobless right now so I kind of need you to help me find a job in your company," said Oga boldly. Himekawa just chortled and reclined his leather office chair.

" Really, Oga you're too much. This company won't be reaching its peak right now if I hired people like you to help my company," said Himekawa and Oga marched up to him and looked down on him.

" You bastard….I am sick of living like a hermit in poverty and eating canned food and living in a dingy flat with no hot water. Can't you understand that?" yelled Oga and Himekawa just looked lazily at him and sat up.

" That's your problem, Oga. Anyway, do you even have any lower education?" asked Himekawa and Oga shook his head. Himekawa sighed and shooed him outside where Oga continued cursing and muttering profanities. " Selfish ass. He can't help anyone at all," he thought and he looked around the streets which were pretty much empty because almost everyone were at their workplace working to the bone to earn sufficient money to support their families and themselves.

" Hey, how about Kanzaki? I heard that …," but Oga deflated as he remembered that Kanzaki was a taster for the Yogurty manufacturing company and he was an employee. Oga kicked the rubbish can in frustration and he flopped down on the bench. " I won't be able to keep searching for much longer because I am starving and I already spent my little money on a few pieces of toast and a glass of milk which is my bloody lunch," thought Oga and he clenched his fists in anger.

He got up and continued looking through the flyers looking for any odd jobs but his efforts were futile as they required quite a lot of thinking which Oga couldn't handle. " Stupid Furuichi. Kicking me out of the company just because I beat up a client who looked as if he was going to rape the women in the company," thought Oga and he continued walking down the street and he passed by a group of gangsters who were busy smoking and taking drugs.

Oga shook his head and walked over to them. " Hey, don't youknow those drugs are banned in Japan?" said Oga to them and they just stared at him. " Are you fucking kidding me? Get the hell away and mind your own business before we do some real shit on you," said one gangster and the rest of them murmured in unison.

" I don't think you can," said Oga coolly and he took off his tie and stuffed it inside his pocket. " You really are brainless," laughed the gangster and all the gangsters grabbed a weapon each and soon surrounded him.

" We told you not to butt your nose where it don't belong. When we're done with you, you will learn that delinquents like us spit in the name of the law," cackled a gangster and all of them charged at Oga but he just grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Soon, after a few minutes, Oga stood alone, surrounded my the unconscious gangsters. " Huh, dumbass. You really should know who you're messing with," said Oga and he felt much better after venting his frustration and anger on the gangsters. He walked out of the alley and continued his search for a decent job that he could manage.

He searched and searched but he just couldn't find anything. As the sun slowly set and started to disappear behind the clouds, Oga grew more tired and hungry and he felt like he had no hope of finding a source of income. " Why am I wallowing in such deep shit now? If those bastards like Tojo and Himekawa can find good jobs, so can I. Moreover, I am the one who beat them during the school days," Oga said and he sighed and he gazed at the millions of stars twinkling in the night sky which made him forget his worries and strife for a split second.

He got up and slowly trudged back to his apartment where canned food and cold shower were waiting for him. As he was going to cross the road, he spotted a bright flashing sign that stated :

" _Fashion Show Tonight- Spring Style Clothing"_

He paused for a moment and he saw throngs of sophisticated ladies and gentleman entering the building where the fashion show was held. Oga shrugged and he proceeded to enter the building without being noticed by the security guard.

He just sat next to a fat old lady who smelled of dried herbs and waited for the show to began. " Fashion show? Never seen one before. Maybe they have some good designs that I can modify and pass on as my own," thought Oga gleefully and he unbuttoned his blazer which was already missing a button.

Soon, the show began and one by one the models paraded their clothes on the runway while posing for the photographers who were busy snapping away with their cameras. " Boring. These girls look so anorexic and their clothes look as if they were sewn together by a halfwit," thought Oga and he just yawned again as some people gave him dirty looks.

As he was about to get up and leave, something caught his attention which caused him to be rooted to the spot, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulging. He shook his head and pinched himself but he was still mesmerized as he saw the most beautiful woman he had seen.

She had emerald green eyes, one covered by her blonde hair, natural curvy body, sexy smile and she had a certain swag on the runway which made Oga just swallow his saliva and he sat back at his seat again. " Who is that gorgeous woman?" Oga thought as he saw the blonde bombshell posing for the cameramen and parading a Hawaiian style floral colored sundress with a jasmine flower in the side of her hair.

She gave the crowd a small wink and all the men began to clamber for her attention but she ignored them and went back into the changing room.

" Shit. That woman…..She is the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on. Surely, I thought that there was no woman so physically beautiful on this earth," said Oga and he kept on looking to see whether she would appear on the runway again. Fortunately, she did and she modeled different outfits, making Oga even more excited and fascinated.

" I must get her number at least," thought Oga and he waited until the show ended. The fashion show ended at ten o' clock and Oga quickly rushed backstage but he was pulled back by security guards.

" Hey, mister. You realize that you can't enter backstage without a VIP pass right?" said a security guard gruffly to him but Oga just glared at him and sent them flying with a punch.

He looked around for the blonde model he had seen earlier but to no avail.

" Damn. Where the hell is she? Don't tell me that she went home so fast," thought Oga frustrated and he sighed as he couldn't find her at all.

Suddenly, he saw the blonde model walking with a couple of other models towards the bar and he pumped his fist in the air. " That's awesome. Time for me to get her number," thought Oga and he ran after them.

However, Oga's plans were disrupted once more when the models were suddenly ambushed and surrounded by delinquents who were holding weapons in their hands.

" Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A couple of sexy young models walking to the bar for a little booze before hitting the sack. Now, isn't that nice?" leered a delinquent.

" What do you want from us? Please don't harm us," whimpered a young brunette model but the delinquents just laughed again and they advanced closer. The blonde model's eyes narrowed and Oga cursed. " Stupid bastards. Why must they waste some more of my precious time?" thought Oga and he rolled up his sleeves once more.

" Don't worry little lady. We won't hurt you. We just want to have a little bit of fun with all of you. But how about handing over all your jewelry and cash first. If you try anything funny, we will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you," added another delinquent.

" You incompetent fools. How dare you demean the strength and intelligence of women when you common bastards are merely some lowly delinquents. You want to rob some innocent and defenseless women of their hard earned money? How pathetic," said the blonde model snidely and the delinquents went purple with rage.

" You bitch, we will show you who is the pathetic one after we rob you of your lifeless body," they shouted and they charged at her. " Hilda!" the other models screamed in terror but she prepared to draw her parasol sword but suddenly she heard a crunching sound and she saw the delinquents crashing into the public benches.

She looked shocked and she saw the triumphant face of Oga there with his fist covered with streaks of crimson red blood. " Those guys call themselves delinquents? More like stupid rapists," sighed Oga and he turned his attention to Hilda.

" Who are you?" demanded Hilda and Oga just looked her up and down and he extended his hand. " I'm Oga Tatsumi and you are?" he asked nicely.

" Hildegarde or Hilda. It wasn't necessary for you to take the trouble of taking care of that trash. I was quite capable of giving them what they deserved," Hilda sniffed and Oga flinched as he saw the way she acted but he just dismissed it.

" Of course it wasn't. Anyway, I was wondering if you and I would want to have coffee together?" asked Oga and Hilda just laughed. " Don't be an idiot. I don't owe you anything so you should leave us before you end up like them," Hilda said warningly and Oga 'e eyes narrowed.

" Fine then, you bitch. Next time you get mugged I hope they succeed," said Oga and he grit his teeth. Hilda just looked coolly at him but her eyes widened as she was a delinquent appearing behind him with a knife in his hand.

Oga just sighed in annoyance and punched him with so much force that he broke a few ribs and coughed out a few teeth. He then proceeded to give the delinquents another good round before they were begging for forgiveness. Hilda was shocked as she had never seen anyone so violent, strong or ruthless before. She actually was genuinely stunned and she stared at Oga in disbelief. " Who is this man?" she thought.

" Well then, have a good night then," said Oga curtly but Hilda grabbed his arm and it was his turn to be shocked. " About that coffee, how about we just have some wine at my place," said Hilda smiling and Oga gave a grin.

" That was a quick change of heart, Hilda. What sealed the deal?" he chuckled but she just gave him a icy glare. " Don't flatter yourself you fool and just follow me," she said flatly and Oga was confused. " One minute she wants me to follow her back to her place and the next she calls me a fool and asks me to shut up. Models sure are strange creatures," thought Oga.

As they were crossing the road, suddenly Hilda saw a delinquent from the previous group aiming his pistol at her. " Too late, bitch," he chuckled and he pulled the trigger. Hilda prepared for the the bullet to enter her body as she did not have time to dodge but she was unharmed. She opened her eyes and she saw Oga's arm trickling with his own blood and the delinquent lying on the ground injured.

Hilda could see that the bullet had found Oga's arm but he just looked stoically at the delinquent and pulled him up. " If you try to kill her again, I will sned you to hell!," said Oga menacingly and he sent the delinquent flying into orbit with a punch.

Hilda was shocked and touched as she didn't know why Oga took the bullet for her. " Oga….your arm is in critical condition," Hilda said worriedly.

" I know but I can wash up at your place," said Oga and he winced in pain and Hilda felt horrible. " Come on let's get you to the hospital," she said sharply and they took a taxi to the hospital where he was placed in the emergency ward.

Hilda went home with many thought running through her head as she washed up and went to bed. " Why did that strange man save me and take the bullet? He could have let me but he saw it before I did and he rushed to that delinquent and stuck his arm out just when the he fired the pistol," thought Hilda and she climbed into bed.

" Who is this strong, ruthless and brave bastard that is in the hospital right now? Why did he save me when he could have ran away?" she thought and she fell asleep with these questions running through her head.

" Was it worth it taking the bullet for that model chick? Hell, yeah," thought Oga as he gazed out of the window and watched the moon slowly move inch by inch.

" I don't know why but I feel like we have something special there. All those insults we said to each other, it just feels as if that is how we get to know each other and connect. Since the first time I met her, it wasn't only physical attraction but something else," Oga thought and he fell asleep.

The following day, Hilda bought a bouquet of flowers with her as she went to see Oga who was happily watching anime after removing the bullet from his arm.

" Here, Oga. I brought you some flowers," said Hilda nicely and she placed the mixture of carnations in the jar. " I have something to ask you," she saked and she sat down next to him.

" Hmmm? What?" Oga asked. "Well, I don't get it all why you took the bullet for me when you could have ran away and saved yourself," Hilda asked softly and she looked at the bandaged arm of Oga.

" No big deal. It was just my arm," shrugged Oga but Hilda glared at him and slapped his face. Oga was stunned but Hilda looked cold at him.

" If your body was in the way, he could have shot your chest and killed you, you fool. Would you die and waste your life for a woman you just met?" Hilda asked coldly and Oga growled at her.

" You bitch. Is this your way of thanking me? Or mocking me? You know, I don't get why you don't like people to help you. You're not invincible you brainless dud," he snarled and she calmly brushed her blonde hair to the side of her face.

" Oga, it's not that I don't appreciate what you have done for me but I don't get why you would risk your life for me. What do I mean to you?" she asked.

" Hilda, I am a useless person in this world. I am jobless, no education, unsophisticated and untalented. I guess that is the only way I can show you how much you mean to me if I can't shower you with expensive jewelry or dinners or designer clothes or huge company to accommodate your rich lifestyle," Oga said sighing and he felt like breaking down as he thought about his poverty and jobless life. Hilda looked sympathetically at him and she held his hand.

" Under that ruthless and violent exterior, you're just an insecure and unhappy man that the only freedom he has is beating other people up. Oga, why did you even want to pursue me after the fashion show if you said that you couldn't impress a model?" asked Hilda.

" Because it was love at first sight," blurted Oga and the room grew silent as Hilda was gob smacked and too shocked to utter anything. " How? Why? " Hilda said shaking her head in confusion.

" You can't explain things like this, Hilda. It just happens. Even when we exchange cutting comments or insults, I felt that it was our way of connecting and I actually enjoyed your company. You seem like the type of woman I would like to spend the rest of my life with," said Oga smiling and Hilda blushed bright pink.

" If you're trying to flatter me with sweet words to lure me, I won't fall for it you bastard," she said pretending to be fierce but she was secretly in love with him too.

" Well, if you don't like flattery, how about insults and profanities then?" Oga asked sarcastically and Hilda just sniffed at him.

" Insult me? You can't even start and besides, who gives you the right too since we aren't even together," said Hilda and the both of them blushed when she said this.

" Now you're just hinting aren't you," smirked Oga and Hilda couldn't help but crack a small smile.

" You are just hallucinating, you sewer-rat. I am merely stating the obvious fact that…" but she was cut off by Oga who got up and nibbled her ear.

" That we should get together…I'm not complaining," he whispered and he started moving down her neck until his lips met hers and they shared a passionate kiss until she detached herself from him.

" You sly bastard. Don't try that underhanded trick again or your mouth will disappear," said Hilda glaring at him but he just gave an annoying shrug and she got up.

" So I'll be seeing you tomorrow again so we can discuss our private plans?" Oga smirked and Hilda just narrowed her eyes at him.

" Do you think I am your maidservant?" she growled. " Come and go whenever you please?"

" No but you look suited for it and you would look great in a maidservant outfit," laughed Oga which earned him a menacing look from Hilda.

" Typical jobless man. All talk no brains," Hilda said snidely and Oga scowled at her.

" We'll see Hilda. I'll get one when I leave this hospital and then you can eat your words when I buy a new pad for us to live in," he chortled and Hilda paused for a while.

" Did you say ' us '?" asked Hilda. " Yes, you deaf woman I did. You are my girlfriend and I have to support us or would you rather do all the work?" asked Oga slyly and she stiffened. '" Don't be ridiculous. You have to help support us since I don't have a modeling project every week," Hilda said and she left the hospital shaking her head.

" Well, how do I explain to the other models that I fell for a jobless, violent and ruthless bastard? They will laugh but let them be because I love that stupid idiot no matter what his status is," Hilda thought as she drove off in her sports car.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to read and review. Peace out everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

" Well, Mr Tatsumi I think you've made an excellent and rapid recovery. You will be discharged soon after I fill in your medical card and I hope that you will not run into any more danger like so," advised the doctor solemnly to Oga but he just looked bored.

" I can't guarantee you that because there are always people out there who deserve an ass whooping and I'll be there to give it to them," smirked Oga and the doctor just shook his head as he signed his medical card.

" Well, at least don't try and stand in the middle of a gun being fired or you might have a real problem on your hands if it hit any of your vital areas. Just how did you get that bullet in your arm anyway, Mr Tatsumi?" asked the doctor curiously and he sat down on the chair.

Oga just grimaced and he stared outside the window to see the morning light streaming inside the room. " It's a bit weird doctor, and I don't think that I would want to say it," said Oga but the doctor looked suspiciously at him.

" Mr Tatsumi, are you an armed burglar or gangster by any chance? I know your father and I don't think he comes from a line of bandits and robbers who handle firearms," said the doctor and Oga looked frantic. He didn't want people to think he and his whole family were a bunch of robbers.

" No, no! Nothing like that. Well….you see….I saved this beautiful woman from death," said Oga sheepishly and the doctor's eyes grew wide.

" Really, Tatsumi? That is an act of valor and bravery that even the strongest of men would not do to protect just an ordinary woman. Tell me, what made you take the bullet for her?" asked the doctor interestedly and Oga felt a bit annoyed that the doctor was so inquisitive.

" Why the hell should I tell you that? You're not my damn psychiatrist but just a doctor!1" yelled Oga in frustration and the doctor looked shocked but he adjusted his spectacles and got up.

" My sincere apologies, Mr Tatsumi for I did no wish to pry inside your personal life but merely wished to know how you got the bullet in your arm," said the doctor and he went out of the room feeling a bit annoyed.

Oga sighed and he picked up his coat and left the hospital. " Stupid old man. Geez, what the hell is so interesting about how I saved the woman I love?" Oga thought and he suddenly felt weak as he said that. It was so strange for him to say those kind of words and he was not used to it.

" That's right. Hilda. I wonder where she is now?" he thought and he realized that he didn't manage to get her number.

" Fuck! How stupid of me not to get her bloody number," he yelled in his head and he just walked back to his dingy apartment where canned food and cold showers awaited him.

As he opened the door, he froze at the entrance stupefied as he gazed inside his apartment to see how the whole room had change. His bed and sheets were was white as snow and made, his curtains were washed, his floor was mopped and swept, his bathroom was washed, his kitchen was spotless and his fridge was chock full of frozen food.

" What the hell….?" he said as he entered the living room where another beautiful sight awaited him.

The cushion covers were new and there were a big glass vase of flowers on his coffee table. There was a note placed underneath the glass vase and he took it and unfolded it to read the contents. It said :

_Oga,_

_I hope that you are feeling better and I thought I could spruce up your apartment as it is the least I could do for you. _

_P.s: Here is my number…_

Oga saved her number in his phone and he gave a small smile. " Well what do you know? A model with real brains," he said aloud and he chortled at his own joke.

" Bloody hell, I forgot that I had to search for a job if I wanted to be together with Hilda. Crap, where the hell is the unemployment section," he said as he flipped through the newspaper sections until he came to the list. His eyes scanned through all the choice but none appealed to him.

" Guess I'll have to walk through the streets again to look for a job. That's what I have been doing for a few months and I had no luck so why the hell should I get my hopes up today?" he thought but he just grabbed his jacket and ran out of his apartment.

Oga walked through the streets of town looking for any vacancy signs but they were either at banks or restaurants. Oga muttered as he glanced at his watch. He had been searching for a half hour and he was getting bored.

" Oga!" someone called him from behind and he spun around to see Hilda who was accompanied by some of the other models. Oga smiled as he admired how gorgeous his girlfriend looked today. She was wearing a purple chiffon dress with stilettos, some jewelry, a touch of makeup and she was carrying a big Gucci bag.

Oga strolled towards her and the other models began looking at him with disdain and disgust. Some whispered caustic remarks while the others laughed.

Hilda looked apologetically at him but he just ignored them. " Come on, let's go and have some lunch," she whispered as she dragged him away leaving the giggling models behind.

" I'm sorry but they can be such airheads sometimes and as you can see they don't really think highly of you," said Hilda and Oga just remained silent.

" Hilda, I can't find a job anywhere and even if I did, it would be probably some dead-end job like a janitor or something," he groaned and Hilda narrowed her eyebrows.

" Don't say that, you idiot. You haven't even tried that hard and you're already prepared to throw in the towel. Is that how a tough guy acts?" she chided and he grew annoyed.

" Hey, I didn't receive any secondary education and as you know, I'm a freaking delinquent," he said angrily.

" Well how about your best friend Furuichi? Or Kanzaki and Himekawa? They all have good jobs. Well maybe not Kanzaki but it is decent," she chsllenged.

" They are all cheating and smart bastards. No wonder they are all brains and no brawn," said Oga and Hilda just shook her head.

" You're just saying that to make yourself feel better but to tell you something, it won't change anything so stop inflating your ego," she said sharply and Oga glared at her.

" You think you're so perfect? Just because you're a model for some big shot company? Well, if you weren't a model you would be stuck in the same boat as I am, right?" he said.

" You bastard, do you think I am some kind of brainless woman who only has brawns? I guess you really are dumb," she replied and Oga growled.

" What would you work as then if you weren't a model. Well? Answer me!," Oga said.

" I would be a teacher or a stewardess or a entrepreneur and not sulk over something that is pointless," she said.

" I bet you just thought all of that up just now to put yourself in a good light. What a hypocrite you are Hilda," Oga laughed and she just gave him another death glare.

" Shut up, Tatsumi. How dare you look down upon the capabilities of women when some of the most important people who contributed to the world are women," Hilda cried in anger but Oga just shrugged.

" That's because I don't know any women who did that so excuse me for not being a brain box like you, Ms-know-it-all," Oga said and Hilda stopped walking with him.

" Oga, how can our relationship work if we are already fighting on the first day?" she asked and Oga bit his lower lip.

" It can work once you stop telling me that I am constantly wrong about everything even though that's bull crap," he said and Hilda threw her cup of juice on him and he cursed.

" Why the hell did you do that you bitch? Now you have to clean it up for me," he said angrily as his blue jacket was beginning to smell like orange juice.

Hilda just shook her head and sniffed at him. " Sorry, Oga but I'm breaking up with you. If you can't learn to treat a woman properly, you shouldn't deserve one," she sneered.

" Hey, you think you're so special that everyone has to treat you like a queen? Well, you don't deserve someone like me then," he shouted back.

" For once, you're right. I don't deserve a bastard like you. I deserve someone better and more educated like you," she laughed. She turned her back on him and began to walk back to the modeling agency.

" Consider your apartment a token of my appreciation and nothing more. I was going to cook a romantic dinner for the two of us at your apartment but after what happened, you can go and die dreaming," she spat and she walked away leaving Oga crushed and angry.

" Who needs your fucking meal and cleaning services. You would make a good servant that's for sure," he called back but she just ignored him.

" Stupid bitch. She thinks that I owe it to her. Who saved her damn life and expected nothing in return but her companionship? Never mind, I can find some other better women out there who aren't so demanding and bossy," he told himself but his good conscious kicked his head.

" Oga! What do you think you are doing? Hilda was perfect for you but you had to screw things up by pissing her off by spouting rubbish and insisting that you were always right. Don't you understand women? They liked to be told that they are correct," his good conscious told him but he shook his head.

" Then, what happened to my say in the relationship? Is that even fair to call it a relationship if we don't even share something as trivial as this?" he argued.

The good conscious decided that Oga was too stubborn and didn't want to try and preach to him the err of his ways.

" I guess I'd better start looking for a real job now since she won't be helping me anymore," he thought and he started job hunting again.

" I need to find some money fast or I'll be evicted from my apartment for not being able to pay rent," thought Oga in panic and he searched high and low for a job.

As he was walking down the street, he heard some singing accompanied by some percussion instruments. He walked further down to see the members of the MK-5 serenading a crowd to collect some money. Oga could see a bunch of bills and coins collected in the guitar case as the MK-5 were happily singing some love song.

After the song ended, the crowd cheered and a mixture of coins and yen bills were tossed into the guitar case as the crowd slowly dispersed. Oga looked in envy at the MK-5 who were packing up to go home because they were moving to the next town.

" Hello, Oga. I know that we look terrible but at least we are earning a sufficient amount to pay the rent and food and water," the leader said and Oga imagined himself doing this as a steady job and he winced.

" I hope that you can collect more money so that you won't have to spend your life doing this shit," he said earnestly an the MK-5 looked touch at him. "Thanks, Oga and we hope that you are happy with your current job," they smiled as they walked to the bus station.

" If only you knew," Oga thought as he continued wandering aimlessly looking for a decent job which was up his alley.

" He may be the strongest juvenile delinquent in Japan but he is the most clueless dolt in relationships. How could he have said such horrible things to me as if he is so much better. He is a fool and how could I have loved him?" Hilda thought as she was busy being briefed on her next cover spread.

" Loved him? Don't I still love him or was it just physical attraction?" she thought .

" I know that love does not disappear after one fight but I am unsure if it will work because he and I are so different from each other and he doesn't seem to be that interested in making this work," she thought.

" If he truly loves me, he will run back and apologize for being such an ass and I can overlook that minor flaw of his," she continued thinking.

" I have nothing left and I lost the one thing that was most valuable to me. But she was acting all screwed up and bitchy and how the hell was I going to take that shit? I still love her but if she can't compromise it isn't worth it," Oga said as he sat down in a café to have a cup of coffee.

He got up and paid the bill and went home to eat his dinner of canned baked beans.

As he reentered his newly polished apartment, he felt disappointed and sad as he could imagine how long and tiring it was for her to drive down here and clean his apartment not to mention restock his fridge for him.

" Am I the fool here? What kind of ungrateful dumbass am I if I don't even thank her for this? I bet no woman has ever done this for me in my life," he said to himself as he began cooking some stewed chicken and sautéed cabbages.

He sat and ate his dinner in silence as he knew it should have been a romantic dinner with Hilda but it was too late for that.

" I can't believe how empty and boring life is without Hilda here with me. Sure, she is a pain in the ass sometimes but that's what makes her special to me. I was a nobody until she came into the picture. She gave me the motivation to go out there and search for a job. Look at me now without her, pathetic and without guts," Oga said.

He remembered the night they met and how he saved her and the kiss he snatched from her in the hospital and he gave a small smile. " Yeah, you're right. I still do lover her and who the hell cares if she doesn't want me. I'll make her want me if it's the last thing I do," he said triumphantly and he got up from his chair.

" Time to apologize even though that hurts me but if it makes her happy then I am decently happy," he smirked and he went out of his apartment to go and see her.

He entered the building where the fashion show was held but he was blocked by a huge crowd of photographers who were busy snapping away but Oga just elbowed his way through and saw Hilda being congratulated by the other models.

" Congratulations for being the next model to be on the cover of Vogue and obtain the USD$1.5 million contract in France," cheered a model and everyone in the room began clapping and whistling. Oga was shocked as he couldn't believe his ears. France? Big paycheck? She would surely move there and Oga would never see her again.

" No way she must leave Japan. I'm not moving to France. I can barely afford my own damn apartment in Japan," Oga thought and he went outside to get a breath of fresh air when he saw a couple of big and burly guys tying up a couple of guys beside the Vogue limousine and he tiptoed there to eavesdrop on their conversation.

" Excellent idea, that Tomuki. Subduing these Vogue guys and masquerading as them as we lead her into the limousine and hold her for ransom or we sell her to some human trafficking company. That's one hell of a contract," they both laughed and Oga looked in horror.

" These guys are going to get their faces squashed once I'm done with them," thought Oga and he rolled up his sleeves.

Suddenly, an elderly man stepped out of the limousine. It wasn't the Vogue representative but a leader of a yakuza which Oga recognized. " Tomuki Senshi, you bastard, trying to kidnap my girlfriend?" he thought in anger.

" Boys, have you prepared the drug inside Ms Hilda's cocktail? I hope the sleeping drug is extra strong," Tomuki laughed and the burly men joined in. " Don't worry. One she drinks this, she will be knocked out for a few days until we decide what do to with her," they replied. Oga clenched his fists.

" But if I attack them, I will be arrested for entering the building without permission and assaulting a man who is innocent without the proof which might be buried or still here so it is very risky," Oga thought and he crept back inside the room where Hilda was.

" So Ms Hilda, will you accept the contract to France and move there until your contract expires?" asked the disguised Tomuki who had an evil glint in his eye.

" Well, Oga. Too bad for you because this is my big break," thought Hilda and she prepared to sign the contract but Oga suddenly lunged forward and punched Tomuki in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

Everyone in the room looked shock and they were frightened at how violent and strong he was. " Sorry but the contract is null and void so please don't get so damn excited," Oga said lazily and Hilda slapped him on the face but he just looked at her.

" What the fuck are you doing Tatsumi? Trying to ruin my career when you are already done ruining yours?" Hilda yelled at him.

" Listen, those guys are actually members of a yakuza and they masqueraded as Vogue people to come and kidnap you and sell you to some human trafficking company after they had drugged your drink," blurted out the delinquent and Hilda looked angrily at him.

" What kind of screwed up lie is that you bastard? How the hell would you know all this?" she questioned him.

Oga pointed to the two burly men charging at him brandishing knives but he just sent them flying with a kick to the face.

Oga then proceed to tear up the official Vogue contract and smiled at the crowd. " Sorry about that but you should arrest those guys," he said and the policemen started beating him with their truncheons and he didn't resist.

Oga was battered and he was handcuffed by the police. " Oga Tatsumi you are under arrest for entering the building without permission, assaulting an innocent man, disturbing an official ceremony and tearing the contract of the model company. Your sentence will be heard on Monday morning but in the meantime you shall be staying in a nice and warm cell," the sergeant barked at him and Oga gave a weak smile at Hilda.

Tomuki and the burly men were also led away for questioning but Hilda was only interested in Oga.

" Oga, you knew the police would be after you and still you did it? How can you be so irrational and stupid? she cried in frustration and Oga smiled at her.

" Well, it sounds cheesy but people in love do stupid things and this is one of them," Oga grinned and Hilda blushed.

" I'm sorry about what happened between us this morning and I should have been more understanding towards your condition . Oga, you will be jailed and that will worsen your chances of finding a job with a criminal record," Hilda said softly and guiltily.

" Don't worry about me. I was a juvenile delinquent remember? Anyway, I couldn't bear it if you were sold to some human trafficking company or raped or harmed by those guys knowing I could have done something," said Oga.

" There you are Ms. Hilda. We, the official representatives from Vogue wish to seek your acknowledgement of your contract," an old man in a suit said as he showed her his documents proving that he was the real deal.

Hilda looked at Oga who just grinned at her and she looked at the crowd who were awaiting her answer and then she looked at the old man.

" It all sounds exceptional but I have to politely decline your generous offer because I want to continue modeling in Japan and stay with my boyfriend," Hilda said and Oga gasped in shock and Hilda smiled at him.

The old man looked surprised but he nodded and asked her to reconsider it but she told him that she was still staying in Japan.

" Hilda, why did you do that? You could have the chance to become an international model with riches beyond your wildest dreams, giant mansion, rich food…" said Oga but she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his on the lips tenderly for about ten seconds and let go. The policeman looked disgustedly at them from in front.

" Who needs riches when I have something money won't be able to buy which is true love," Hilda smirked.

" What's the point in having all the lavish things when I have no one to share it with? A big mansion gets lonely when there is only one person staying inside it," Hilda continued and Oga laughed.

" Your call Hilda but when I get out of jail, it is seriously time for me to find some damn work or else I'll starve," he said and Hilda laughed.

" Well, times up and we better get going. So see you around miss," the sergeant greeted her and hauled Oga away.

" Hilda, I love you so you better come and visit me often," he called out.

" Don't worry, you idiot. I love you too and please don't start a fight with the inmates," she said and Oga gave a naughty smile and disappeared out of the room.

" Well, I better find a good lawyer for him if I want to spend the first few months of our relationship together," Hilda thought as she picked up her cell phone and started dialing.

**A/N It is finished. Even though I am supposed to be studying but I managed to squeeze in time do finish it so enjoy. Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you soon. **


End file.
